


espresso

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Sort of an AU, part of the princess cafe collab, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: “Aren't you bored?” Of course he answered your question with another question. “Instead of running errands for Mustang, why not spend the last 12 minutes and 17 seconds of my break with me?” You weighed your options. The frustration of the day climbing quickly, the stress relief could be nice. Mussing up that pretty uniform of his, a bonus.





	espresso

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very specific AU utilizing the princess cafe concept... if you haven't seen the princess cafe FMA collab please look it up... it's so good.  
> The event DOES assume everyone in the FMA universe could work together at a cafe so you know what? I'll take it. No more fighting.  
> This is a warm up write to get me ready to write some commissions.

Working at a cafe run by the military is not something you intended to put on your resume, but yet here you were, taking cash from customers more than eager to be served by their favorite state alchemists. The concept of maid cafes was not unfamiliar to you; once or twice you'd gone to one with your friends, totally as a joke of course- not because you were into it.

But the idea that people would be eager to be served by state alchemists? That was a new one. Dogs of the military reduced to cute puppies in aprons... and they loved it. Mostly it was young women, eager to flirt with the famous Flame Alchemist, who was happy to serve (how much had he made in tips already?). His subordinates donned the uniform as well, though seemed to mostly do background work. Major Armstrong had his fair share of patronage, and you couldn't deny you weren't flattered when cute girls called you to their table, but you did wonder if this was truly the image the military planned to present.

You were behind the counter, lost in thought drying a glass when you heard Colonel Mustang's voice call out to you.

“Hey, (y/n)! We're all out of napkins here, can you go get the box from the back closet? I could really use the help.”

You pulled a face.

“Why not ask Havoc to do it, technically he's only here to help.” Roy made an annoyed face this time.

“He's a bit tied up.”

Havoc was, of course, haphazardly flirting with a woman in a low cut shirt with assets that could only be described as impressive. Hughes would have been your next offering, if you didn't already see him harassing people in line with his photobook. You sighed.

“Fine, fine.” You set the glass down and pushed yourself off the counter. “I'll be back.” You slipped your hands in your pockets and sauntered to the back of the cafe, to the small supply closet. Big enough to step into, but only slightly more roomy than a public bathroom stall.

You crouched down to dig through some boxes, ignoring the muffled sound of voices through the walls. Busy, huh? Loud. Loud enough to drown out the footsteps in the hall way, loud enough to drown them out as they walked right up behind you. You kept busy with your task of rummaging until you felt a warm presence close behind you. You rolled your eyes. Had Roy followed you here to criticize your speed?

“If you're going to get that close, why not just ride me, huh?” You snapped, not even giving him the time of day to look over your shoulder.

“Oh? That was the intention, but I didn't expect you to offer so brusquely.”

That was most certainly not Roy's voice. You whipped around to make eye contact with a different state alchemist, bent over to observe you.

“K-Kimblee... you're-”

“Not Mustang, which is unfortunate for you apparently.” He stood up straight and pushed his hands into his pockets. You noted how despite everything, the blue apron tied around his hips was pristine, the uniform gray dress pants and white button up shirt looking freshly ironed and untouched. But he had done some work, hadn't he?

His presence was not as strong as Mustang's here. There were girls now and again more than happy to see him, but mostly they seemed enamored with his gentlemanly persona. With Roy monopolizing the event, he must be looking for something to do.

“I wasn't exactly hoping for Mustang either.” Your heart rate slowed back to normal.

“No? Then your comment was intended for someone else?” He raised a high arched eyebrow at you. There was no light in this closet, the only clarity coming from the hallway. The deep shadow across the front of his body however did not obscure his inquisitive expression.

“It was just a joke. Honestly it was sort of meant to offend...” You trailed off, looking behind Kimblee idly to see if anyone would come to your rescue. He cocked his head slightly and the antenna-like strands of hair over his face moved. His eyes, cold as ever, still locked onto you as he held a curious smile.

“A joke.” He mused. You frowned, catching his hint.

“But you weren't joking?” You snorted. Would he really come onto you in a broom closet?

“Aren't you bored?” Of course he answered your question with another question. “Instead of running errands for Mustang, why not spend the last 12 minutes and 17 seconds of my break with me?” You weighed your options. The frustration of the day climbing quickly, the stress relief could be nice. Mussing up that pretty uniform of his, a bonus. He seemed to catch your consideration and nudged his leg back behind himself to catch the in-swung door of the closet and close it with his heel. It was dark, but the crack in the door provided some light for visibility.

Your lack of argument seemed to be appropriate. You resigned yourself to this and pulled yourself off the floor, pressing yourself against him quickly. He was shorter than you, frame more slight, but the heat radiating from him was undeniable- near tangible.

Still without reply you pressed your lips to his feverishly, looking for anything to help get you in the mood. You felt his hands on your back and in your hair instantly, pawing at your dress shirt and running his slender fingers over your short cut locks.

You were generally more interested in women, but he would do for now. You wouldn't turn down a man if he fell into your narrow preferences, and Kimblee certainly held enough androgyny for you. You swiped your tongue over his parted lips to better taste him, to better taste a distinctly sweet mixture of mint and coffee. It wasn't unpleasant, you thought, as your felt his hands caress your neck. His palms were soft and somewhat damp, you could feel they were freshly washed and coolness was striking against your pulse.

Your hands moved from his shoulders down to grasp at his narrow waist, you pulled him flush against you and swore you could feel him resisting the urge to lock a long leg around you. You were only half hard but felt the desire escalate quickly when your clothed erection pressed against his.

“ _So eager.”_ You thought.

You stepped forward and pushed him with you until his back was against the closed door. You took the initiative to grab at his leg yourself and pull it up to have better access at him, to grind against him more actively. You felt him sigh against your mouth and you finally pulled away.

“I'm lucky it wasn't Colonel Mustang you were hoping for...” He said teasingly, and you scoffed at the idea intimacy with Roy. You reached down to palm at him through the dress pants and he hummed in approval. You thought you could probably finish him off that way alone, but there'd be no fun in that.

You dropped his leg off your hip and roughly spun him around, grinding yourself against his ass. It's true he was not exactly broad in the shoulder or well endowed in the chest, but you were more than satisfied with the generous swell of his ass. Military training does a body good. You smirked to yourself at the knowledge that his proportions were probably also trained by doing exactly this with other men anyway.

You felt ready now, your pants feeling unbearably tight, You spun the apron around so the tie was in the front and undid your pants. You could almost feel him vibrate with excitement at the sound of your zipper teeth coming undone. His forearms were bracing him against the door, but one slid down to clumsily fumble with his own pants, not bothering to push the apron aside. When you finally heard the sound of his zipper too coming apart, you reached out to yank his pants down just enough for access, only midway down his thighs, which you urged apart as much as you could with the restraint of the unyielding material of his pants.

“You do this pretty often then? Accost men in public to get your fix?” Now that your cock was standing at full attention, you pushed it between his thighs to rub it against his. You heard his breath hitch slightly. “Of all places, here?” You chastised him.

“Well... I thought the front counter might be a bit daring for you... I never pegged you as an exhibitionist.” His smartass reply did not surprise you, but you rolled your eyes in annoyance before bringing your hand down flat and hard against his ass. His gasp was of genuine surprise.

“Don't act so tough... you're not exactly in the position...” You pushed forward more harshly, grinding yourself against him and feeling your glans against his. You reached a hand around to stroke at them together, slicking your hand with precum, though who's you could not tell. You felt him twitch excitedly in your hand and smirked to yourself.

“Bend over more.” You commanded, and he did so willingly, without comment this time. You grabbed around at the shelves in the closet until you found a small first aid kit. You set it down on the small of his back, using him as your makeshift shelf, and rummaged through it until you managed some lubricant. You mentally patted yourself on the back for your quick thinking. You smiled as you moved the kit back to the shelf and opened the small tin, starting to coat your fingers in it. “What would we have done if this hadn't been here? You'd be outta luck.” He laughed lowly.

“We could manage without, I'm not so fragile.” You would have contested it but felt you didn't have to at the deep keen he made as you pressed a finger into him. Your experience with men was limited, but you found you would never get over the distinct tight heat of the preparation. After only a moment you pushed a third finger in, your other hand grabbing at the bony notch of his hip for purchase as you rocked your wrist against him. His noises small and low but distinctly pleasured, his head pressed against the door now too, between his forearms.

Your stomach felt tight with wanting whenever your senses were assaulted with the smell of arousal hanging thick in the small, closed space, and you hurriedly pushed a third finger in, stroking the pad of your fingers against a bundle of nerves that made his fists clench tighter only just so.

“Hurry up.” Kimblee's voice held a shaking authority, and you were uncertain if he was concerned more about punctuality or pleasure. Either way, this was one command you would not ignore. You pulled your hand out and quickly slathered yourself with more lubricant. You inhaled deep as you lined yourself up and prodded against him, hesitating only to see if he'd yap at you again, but the delay wasn't worth it. With both hands holding tight at his hips, you eased in slowly and steadily. With your eyes adjusted to the dark, you could see his hands grasp at the flat door, you thought his nails might actually dig into the wood. You felt yourself twitch as you listened to his low moan.

“Be quiet.” You said sternly. “If someone out there hears you, we'll both be in big trouble. Don't ruin it for yourself.”

“Wouldn't that be something...?” He asked, his tone wistful and cloudy.

It was a mesmerizing, tight heat and it made you realize how long you'd gone without. You steadied yourself and pulled out almost completely before pushing back in again. This departure was all that kept you aware that your body was not melting into his. For all your arguing, you would not have denied this opportunity either way.

You set a steady pace, sweat beading on your temple. The body heat causing the dark closet to feel like a sauna was not aiding you, but it did not hinder you either. With every push of your hips you felt his body move against the door, felt the head of your cock press against his prostate roughly. You pulled back and pushed in harder, hard and close enough that your hand could lay flat on the door now too, next to his arm. It might be uncomfortable for his back, but you weren't really concerned about that- and neither was he it seemed as he made no attempts to push back, only groaned through gritted teeth.

You leaned over enough to speak against his ear.

“I think you probably would have wanted to do this up front though, right?” He turned only slightly to glance back. “You probably wouldn't have minded, if everyone saw you like this. A lotta girls are into stuff like this, you know? Some might even wish they were me.”

“Is that what you think?” Was his reply, but you knew you were right.

“It is what I think, because I-” You stopped suddenly at the sound of footsteps outside in the hallway. Your chest pressed against Kimblee's back, you weren't sure if that was your pounding heartbeat or his. Muffled voices filled your ears and your head started to spin. That teasing may have decided to grant you some karmic justice.

“...went to the closet...” Was all you could make out and you swallowed hard. This was certainly a predicament. You could be caught in the act, but you wouldn't get in trouble alone. Still your devious streak piqued and you thought of an interesting opportunity. You stopped the assault of your hips but reached one of the hands attached to Kimblee's hips down lower. He didn't have to ask what you were doing, he made a surprised noise when your hand wrapped around his cock tightly.

“Shh.” You pressed your lips against his ear as you roughly slid your hand up and down, pressing his face against the door. “If you're loud, you'll get in trouble, you know.” You whispered. Kimblee seemed to consider not caring until the voice came closer and he, surprisingly, backed down. You could see the shadows of someone walking outside the door, your hand tightening and stroking him faster. You couldn't resist and vegan to thrust into him again, slow and tantric.

The rush of the risk was something you knew he appreciated. Getting caught was not the fun part, the potential to be caught is what got him heated, and you could feel it as his body seemed to glow with excitement. The voices you recognized as Havoc's and Breda's sounded close, so close. The closet was right next to the back door, and you assumed Havoc and Breda stood right outside it with the door swung open for Havoc's smoking break. It was a risk, but you'd take it. The door seemed stable, no matter how hard you pushed into him it didn't creak, and you took advantage of that, setting a brutal pace again.

“Only about 2 minutes left, right?” You whispered harshly against him. “I don't wanna be late.” Your hand around him still stroking, your palm slicked so wet with precum it slid along him with great ease. Your hips snapped up against him again and again as you edged closer too. You grunted low, deep in your throat as your pleasure mounted. Kimblee's breathing was a quiet staccato as you took no mercy on him. If Havoc had been any closer, he definitely would have heard the sound of your skin slapping against the other state alchemists, but it was muffled just enough. You found yourself reaching the pinnacle now, pushing into him frantically, your balls slapping against his as your hand squeezed around him as if to urge him forth.

With a noise low in his throat, held back as much as he could, you finally felt his body spasm around you, his cock twitching in your hand as you felt the hot, wet ropes of semen paint over your fist. It was enough to topple you and soon after you found your release, white hot, into him.

His body, which had apparently been taught and tense, now slumped back against you, your breathing heavy and hot. You both took the moment to calm down, listening for when Havoc and Breda had closed the back door and returned to the front floor. Kimblee stood up straight and adjusted his uniform, then leaned back harshly. You heard his back crack as he stretched, the position was probably awfully uncomfortable. You followed suit and readjusted your apron.

Kimblee opened the door just slightly, heard no sign of anyone else, and decided it was good enough as he swung the door open completely. The fresh air was exhilarating as you stepped out.

Kimblee smoothed his apron and shirt down, though you noted they were not quite as pristine as they had been before.

He rubbed the back of his neck with a tattooed palm.

“You know, I really don't think the waiting service industry suits me.” He said. He reached into his pocket to pull out the tip money he had collected and counted it expertly fast. You were not able to count nearly as quickly as he could, but you noted with bitter taste it was significantly more than you'd gotten. Was he really that popular? “I think I'm done for today.”

“What? What do you mean?”

He pushed his hands back into his pockets and walked towards the back door.

“I mean I'm leaving. I'm sure you all can manage. It's not I'm the Flame Alchemist, or something.” He said jovially.

“Hey you can't just lea-” You were cut off by the back door closing as he left. You grumbled to yourself. What a slacker.

You finally reentered the front to be greeted by Roy's annoyance. “Hey, what took you so long? Where are the napkins?” Oh, fuck. You forgot.


End file.
